Solange Malandra
Solange Margherita Coltrane Malandra de Castera is the daughter of Cicera Malandra née Coltrane and Bolar Coltrane, and the younger sister to Flidais, and Charlot and the older sister to Pierre and the older half-sister to Arcai. Solange had an extreme close relationship with her mother despite loving her father dearly, but that love turned to hate when her father had an affair with another women and have a daughter named Arcai. This resulted in her mother suicide by hanging in which Solange found her. When she was fifteen she left school and became a traveler and eventually became married to Hilario de Castera. She is the adopted mother to her niece Ophelia "River" and is the mother to the triplets Anteros, Harmonia, and Eros. Background Storyline Personality Appearance Solange inherited her looks from her mother Cicera who was a Brazilian women, inherited her dark skin and black hair and heart-shaped face. She did inherited her grey eyes from her father and his strong nose. She also has curvaceous body with a large breasts and ass. Tattoos * On her right upper arm she has three sunflowers. * Solange got a tattoo of a blue butterfly on her right forearm. * She has a large peacock with flowers from her left side going down her left knee. * Solange has a tattoo on her side reading “Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief”. The two lines are from the poem “Nothing Gold Can Stay” by Robert Frost. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Power Negation: Solange can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. * Clairvoyance: Solange can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than then physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to her eyes. ** Mendacium Deprehensio: Solange can sense when they are lied to by various means. This was the first power she ever used. * Air Magic: She is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through wind and air. * Strength Manipulation: She has the ability manipulate the strength of oneself or others, turning a weakling into a very strong person and vice versa, manipulate material strength and can make other objects weaker or stronger, etc. ** Strength Concentration: Solange can focus her strength into a point of her body, allowing her to cause massive amount of damage, lift heavy objects, etc. Abilities * Spell Casting: Solange also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. She also is known for creating new spells and performing experiments with them making her a creative and already powerful witch. * Potion Making: Solange can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Linguaserpentis - Solange from her father inherited the ability to control and speak to snakes and other snake-like creatures. Equipment * Solange's necklace: Solange's necklace is made of a hematite wrapped in a gold wire set in gold chain. The hematite is around the size of a babies fist, and was given to her by her mother. * Amber Ring: Is a ring that originally belonged to Cicera, her mother. * Solange Motorbike: When she broke out of prison she stole a motorbike from some random person after she robbed a three banks. * Regalia of Spinae: Was originally a pair of rollar blades with long socks. When deployed, it disassembles into a superconducting whip that can cut through the air, creating small sonic booms called "Spinae." Relationships Solange Malandra/Relationships Etymology * Solange is the French form of the Late Latin name Sollemnia, which was derived from Latin sollemnis "religious". This was the name of a French shepherdess who became a saint after she was killed by her master. * Margherita is the Italian word for daisy flower. It is also the Italian form of Margaret is derived from Latin Margarita, which was from Greek μαργαριτης (margarites) meaning "pearl", probably ultimately a borrowing from Sanskrit मञ्यरी (manyari). Saint Margaret, the patron of expectant mothers, was martyred at Antioch in the 4th century. Later legends told of her escape from a dragon, with which she was often depicted in medieval art. * Coltrane is the Northern Irish Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Coltaráin, a surname associated with county Down. * Malandra comes from Malandragem is a Portuguese term for a lifestyle of idleness, fast living and petty crime, traditionally celebrated in samba lyrics, especially those of Noel Rosa and Bezerra da Silva. The exponent of this lifestyle, the malandro (masculine adjective), or "bad boy" (rogue, hustler, rascal, scoundrel), has become significant to Brazilian national identity as a folk hero or, rather, an anti-hero. It is common in Brazilian literature, Brazilian cinema and Brazilian music. * de Castera means "from Castera", Castera comes from Le Castéra a commune in Haute-Garonne department in southwestern France. River shares this surname with Jean-Claude Castera (born 1939) is a Haitian painter born in Pétion-Ville, a wealthy suburb of Port-au-Prince, Castera was educated in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He typically paints abstract scenes and women. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Solange hobbies are gambling, drinking and smoking. ** Solange favorite foods are Irish stew, coconut rice, and galinhada; while her least favorite food is black pudding. ** Solange favorite pastimes are gambling. ** Her favorite animals are lions. ** Her favorite flowers are sunflowers. ** Solange can sleep up to six hours. ** Her average bath time is three hours. ** Her favorite artist is * Solange is represent by the Minor Arcana Eight of Swords. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Delos Witches Category:Malandra family Category:Coltane family Category:Half-orphans Category:Mortals Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Commoners Category:Monstro members Category:Special ability Category:Deceased characters Category:Sujeira Vermelha Prison immates